1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible maintenance work cart system and more particularly pertains to safely and conveniently using and storing a work cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other work carts and apparatuses of known construction and configuration is known in the prior art. More specifically, other work carts and apparatuses of known construction and configuration previously devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a user to safely and conveniently use a work cart are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,639 issued to Doust on Aug. 10, 1915 discloses work cart with a laundry bag suspended from it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,117 issued to Cook on Jul. 5, 1994 discloses a cart with lid apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,202 issued to Breveglieri et. al on May 8, 1990 discloses a cart with an integral trash bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,723 issued to Ausin on Jun. 29, 1999 discloses a collapsible utility cart with a collapsible pouch secured to the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,171 issued to Christman, Jr. on Mar. 2, 1993 discloses a multi-tiered collapsible cart. U. S. Pat. No. 1,961,394 issued to Rothe on Jun. 5, 1934 discloses a collapsible cart with slidable trays. U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,719 issued to Tisbo et al on Jun. 27, 2000 discloses a cart with slidable bins. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 200,635 issued to Bearly on Mar. 23, 1965 is a design patent for a linen cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforemrentioned patents do not describe collapsible maintenance work cart system that allows a user to sa-ey and conveniently use and store a work car.
In this respect, the collapsible maintenance work cart system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and conveniently using and storing a work cart.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved collapsible maintenance work cart system which can be used for safely and conveniently using and storing a work cart. In thins regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.